cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dre4m War
---- Limitless Nexus Monsters, Inc. Confederatio Æsir ANiMaLz Militaires Sans Frontières ---- Minor Involvement * GCI |force2 = ---- Screaming Red Asses† Stripes† Kashmir New Sith Order BUHDOODA Alliance ---- Minor Involvement * Flying Sabres* * PPO |commander1 = |commander2 = |strength1 = |strength2 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = *Flying Sabres merged into Kashmir during the course of the war †Screaming Red Asses re-branded as Stripes on August 5, 2015 }} The Dre4m War began in earnest on June 13, 2015 when Limitless Nexus called in its allies Monsters, Inc. to attack the Screaming Red Asses. Members of Limitless Nexus, Monsters, Inc. and Confederatio Aesir consider the war to have begun on June 7, 2015. The Conflict Slowly Builds In May of 2015, Methrage of Limitless Nexus attempted (and succeeded) in winning a senate seat on the Brown Sphere. Unhappy with the fact that Methrage had won by flooding Brown with voters, Limitless Nexus was attacked, sparking the III%-LN War. On June 7, Dre4mwe4ver, a key proponent and signatory of the Brown Sphere's attacked Methrage as part of the war, but remained on the Screaming Red Asses AA. Methrage was concerned that SRA was entering the war, and opened diplomatic channels. Walsh the Beloved, Red Ass Commander, assured Methrage that Dre4mwe4ver's involvement was not an official SRA response, but represented Dre4m and Dre4m only as an ally of the the Brown Sphere and a treaty signatory -- Dre4mwe4ver (and anyone who aided him) were on their own, as SRA as an entity had no interest in defending the brown sphere. (Two nations from the Federation of Armed Nations also attacked Methrage at this time, but generated no response from LN or her allies.) Methrage demanded SRA reign him in, and Walsh the Beloved issued a stating that Dre4mwe4ver should have left the AA, but no official alliance action would be taken to stop him from defending his Brown treaty obligations. Methrage insisted Dre4mwe4ver's actions represented SRA policy, and presented the Red Asses a deadline for Dre4mwe4ver's removal from the war or face eternal war (he later backed off the "eternal" portion of the ultimatum). When that ultimatum was ignored, Limitless Nexus attacked SRA members Xrayben and Fruntz, who were not involved in the conflict, via military and spying. SRA responded in a limited fashion, attacking only those LN nations who were attacking SRA members uninvolved in the III%-LN conflict. Notably, no Limitless Nexus attacks were launched against FAN, who also had attacked Methrage in the III%=LN War. In the meantime, diplomacy between Methrage and Walsh the Beloved deteriorated as Methrage felt his alliance was being disrespected and SRA needed to be taught a lesson, and Walsh the Beloved felt that Methrage's view of diplomacy was to hurl repeated ultimatums and be generally unresponsive to reasoned discourse. The War Becomes A War On June 13, the measured build-up of the war shifted gears suddenly when nations from LN ally Monsters, Inc. began a wide scale attack on the Red Asses at the request of Limitless Nexus. Peace was discussed and tentatively agreed on by the parties pending Walsh the Beloved's approval, who was unavailable. After considering the offer, he declined for the following reasons: *Immediately prior to offering peace, several Monsters, Inc. members had attacked one more time, meaning several SRA members would have been attacked twice, been unable to respond, and forced to make peace *Monsters, Inc. had attacked SRA when they were at DEFCON 5, and mobilizing the alliance for war had not only been expensive but used up valuable aid slots *Disenchantment with Methrage's diplomatic efforts After the Red Ass counter-attack, Confederatio Æsir entered on behalf of Monsters, Inc. and Limitless Nexus. On June 15 the Red Asses since the fighting had gone on without a declaration up until this point. Kashmir entered on behalf of the Red asses later that day. Perfidity The war took a turn to psychological operations on June 17, when Jack Layton of Kashmir temporarily joined Limitless Nexus. Methrage immediately promoted him and gave him alliance administrative powers. Within an hour, Layton had kicked all Limitless Nexus members off the AA and changed the name of the alliance to "Limited Stupidity" before leaving the alliance and returning to Kashmir. The War Further Expands Nations from The Flying Sabres, a protectorate of Kashmir, and Pirates of the Parrot Order, a Red Ass ally, trickled in on one side. On the other, leadership from aNiMaLz began attacking Kashmir, who Vandelsand of the Guild of Calamitous Intent was attacked by SRA and PPO for sending overt war aid to Limitless Nexus. However, Walsh the Beloved announced a halt to the attacks becuase it appeared that the aid, even though offered after SRA and LN were involved in hostilities, were probably given to Methrage to fight III% and Vandelsand most likely was unaware that LN had attacked SRA. Plot Twists: Sanctions, Contracted Mercenaries, Trouble with aNiMaLz and a Pan-Alliance Conspiracy On June 30, Brown senator Lady Dakota of III% posted a thread entitled on the OWF, which pledged "eternal war against Methrage and all he calls friends." She then proceeded to enact sanctions against all Limitless Nexus members on the Brown team as well as Sigrun Vapnier of Confederatio Aesir]]. On July 12, on Limitless Nexus. On July 16, Sigrun Vapneir of Confederatio Æsir with Militaires Sans Frontières, a self-described "cooperative haven for rogue nations disillusioned with the state of affairs on Planet Bob," to attack the Screaming Red Asses. In late July, Sigrun Vapneir began postulating that the organized by a meta-alliance called The Crimson Army, whose leader, The Dark Emperor, was a member of the Screaming Red Asses. She contended that this effort began at least as far back as the Monsters, Inc.-TSO War, and preparations were in place to continue the campaign when the Dream War was concluded. On July 25, the aNiMaLz alliance fractured when member Rockfish made an as aNiMaL Kingdom. This was apparently done without the knowledge of aNiMaLz leadership. By July 27, aNiMaL Kingdom did not exist, Rockfish led one other member on the aNiMaLz AA, and two former leaders of aNiMaLz were flying the aNiMaLz Clan AA. This latter group then on The Crimson Army (TCA). By the end of July, only Methrage of LN, Sigrun Vapnier and PuliSher of CA, and Jonesing and King Neptune of MInc were able to effectively carry on the fight for the "Limitless Coalition", whose nations were otherwise below 1000 NS. Comportment Although the war began cordially enough with SRA's , in which Walsh the Beloved indicated his disappointment in the "fact that I must also recognize hostilities with Confederation Aesir, an alliance whom I have always had a soft spot for. However, they also have initiated hostilities against us and thus we shall make it formal here. I look forward to negotiating a peace with you." Cordiality soon faded, however, and the war soon took on a more bitter tone in OWF threads such as and . For their part, Sigrun of Confederatio Æsir and Methrage of Limited Nexus felt that the Red Asses were , that Walsh the Beloved had taunted Methrage and of Sigrun, and was to turn public opinion against the "Limitless Coalition", eventually leading Sigrun Vapnier to publicly compare Walsh the Beloved to Nazi propagandist Josef Goebbels. Xanth of SRA and Sigrun also had an For his part, Walsh the Beloved felt that Methrage and Sigrun were He also felt that they frequently misquoted him (Examples , and ), accused him of manipulating facts, and engaged in on him in an effort to garner sympathy on the OWF. In response, Walsh the Beloved made heavy use of , which did little to alleviate the bitterness. Peace Talks King Neptune of Monsters, Inc. began a peace talks conversation on July 6. Talk went smoothly until Smurthwaite of SRA made a drunken post indicating that one of the terms would include Methrage decommissioning his wonders, which was swiftly countermanded. Talks broke up when Lord Hitchcock of Monsters, Inc. and Methrage began touting Smuthwaite's terms as the real terms imposed by Walsh the Beloved, who responded by A second round of peace talks was started by Methrage on July 25, but fell apart when Walsh the Beloved refused to include TCA as part of the process as Sigrun insisted, and well as the perception by SirWilliam of Kashmir and Walsh the Beloved that the "Limitless Coalition]] was not on the same page and was resorting to talking about the war instead of peace terms. Further Developments On August 1, the Red Asses expanded the war by attacking the Section 9 alliance, which was made up of Limitless Nexus war runners and others who had been sending aid to the "Limitless Coalition". The next day, Red Ass Commander Walsh the Beloved was deleted by Admin, and the Screaming Red Asses came under the control of Xanth, who re-branded the alliance as Stripes on August 5. Meanwhile, August 4 and 5 also brought fresh new declarations of war on on Limitless Nexus and Monsters, Inc., by the New Sith Order and the BUHDOODA Alliance respectively. On August 8, a new round of Sanctions were placed by senators on multiple colors against Methrage, Lord Hitchcock, King Neptune, Jonesing, PuliSher and Stoneland of the "Limitless Coalition". Monsters, Inc. Surrenders August 17, 2015, brought the to all members of the coalition allied against them, with Kashmir agreeing to protect them for 14 days. Hours later, the New Polar Order announced their , with the notable caveats that MInc could no longer tech raid, nor could they hold any military treaties with any alliance but Polaris. Consequently, . The only exception to this was the BUDOODA Alliance, who clarified in an *Recognition of the BUHDOODA Alliance as the best alliance. *$123,456.78 sent directly to our coffers. *Jim Bowie. Shortly, Mogar paid the reps on behalf of Monsters, Inc. and Peace Achieved... or Not On September 24, 2015, SirWilliam of Kashmir Methrage agreed: However, LN member Nicholai received aid from Sigrun and proceeded to launch two new offensive wars on NSO and one on Kashmir on September 28, and yet another against Kashmir on September 29. Methrage indicated that the reason for Nicholai's peace violation was that , although Nicholai's member title in-game is "Five Star General" and is allegedly Methrage's brother IRL. Sigrun opined on the OWF : The last sentence is ironic in that: 1) as noted above, Meterage had agreed to that condition, and 2) Sigrun followed this with declarations on and surrender demands of RedArmy and Lady Dakota of Stripes (although the latter surrendered immediately and joined FAN). Ceasefire On October 6, 2015, hostilities finally ceased. The Red Ass coalition declared victory, based on the fact that there was very little left of the "Limitless Coalition" to engage, and they had lost interest, while the "Limitless Coalition" declared victory because they were able to fight long enough to make the Red Ass Coalition lose interest. External Links * 9 JUN 2015 - *15 JUN 2015 - *15 JUN 2015 - *21 JUN 2015 - *23 JUN 2015 - *24 JUN 2015 - *30 JUN 2015 - *12 JUL 2015 - *12 JUL 2015 - *16 JUL 2015 - *27 JUL 2015 - "It is what it is. This is why we fight." by Sir William of Kashmir * 4 AUG 2015 - * 5 AUG 2015 - * 5 AUG 2015 - * 7 AUG 2015 - "Why we haven't "surrendered" by Lord Hitchcock of Monsters, Inc. *17 AUG 2015 - *17 AUG 2015 - *20 AUG 2015 - *20 AUG 2015 - *24 SEPT 2015 - Propaganda and Other Information border|200px * * *"The Ever Bitter Dre4m War" by Lucius Optimus *"The Ever Bitter Dre4m War - Part 2" by Lucius Optimus See Also Category:Screaming Red Asses